There is a demand for new methods of contraception than can provide protection against unintended pregnancies as well as reduce risk of venous thromboembolism (VTE), particularly for obese women. The mission of the CCTN is to develop protocols and conduct clinical trials that assist in providing effective and safe contraception in women.To provide support to the CCTN and NICHD for a variety of tasks related to the development and conduct of clinical trials of female contraceptive products as well as to provide, through subcontractors if necessary, ancillary services for the trials, such as product formulation, packaging, distribution and stability testing. Additional services supporting clinical evaluation and regulatory approval of candidate entities will be provided as needed for individual products. statistical analysis of data.